The Ultimate Choice
by MaterializedMuse
Summary: When faced with eternal life or eternal damnation, what will Rebekah choose? It's amazing to find how easily swayed one's morals can be when tempted by the King of the Goblins...Or is he something more? **Oneshot**


Rebekah's Ultimate Choice

It was raining. The dark gray clouds had swallowed the radiant beauty of the moon, replacing it with a foreboding sense of dread. She would normally never drive in this type of weather, but she had no choice considering the urgency of her mother's phone call. To make matters worse, Rebekah's vision was hindered by the crack in her windshield that had come about from her accident two weeks ago. She was fortunate to have walked away from that with only a few scratches.

She took the last sip of her coffee then threw the empty container on the floor of the passenger's side along with the others. Rebekah rubbed her eyes and yawned. "48 hours," she mused quietly. She knew a motel had to be coming up soon on the deserted road. The rain started falling harder and thicker. She popped in a David Bowie cd to lighten her sullen mood. Rebekah sighed and leaned over to grab a Sobe energy drink…

A light flashed and her mind went blank. A man stepped out of his truck and ran to the little red sports car smashed against a tree. He yanked on the handle, pulling off the entire door as he did so. "Please God, let her be alive." His face turned to horror when he saw blood draping across the steering wheel turning her hair an unnatural shade of crimson. She wasn't moving. Her face was covered in a dark, growing shadow, but when he looked closer, he saw a few pieces of glitter left about her motionless body. The man pulled at his collar, revealing a bit of white cloth, as he kneeled and began to pray.

Rebekah awoke lying on the floor to a dim gray surrounding the room. _Am I dead? Is this heaven? No, it can't be; heaven can't be like this…or hell for that matter. Then where am I?_ She stood up looking for anything that could help her gain some understanding. She had learned about purgatory but she had always thought it to be a ridiculous notion; there was only heaven or hell. A shadow of an object came into view. _Is it God? Has he come for me?_ As the object approached she could see that it was the form of a man. His footsteps echoed throughout the entire room. The black boots stopped inches from her feet. Rebekah's gaze drifted up from his legs to his chest, but before she could make it to the tips of his hair, she saw a piece of glitter fall delicately to the ground. She slowly raised her sight up to the man's face, bedazzled at the sly grin spreading across his face.

"I've been waiting for you," He said in a subtly caressing voice.

"Jareth?" She choked out in disbelief.

He responded with another wicked smile, "I've come for you Rebekah, and I trust you won't keep me waiting long. I've waited patiently to take you from the pitiful earth you've laid waste in, to consume your soul with a fire no mortal could ever imagine to possess. Come and take refuge in me and allow me to break the bonds of morality that have burdened you."

Rebekah took a deep breath to stabilize herself. "Jareth, am I dreaming? I don't understand." She picked herself off the ground to look him in those gloriously mismatched eyes.

Jareth replied with a low chuckle, "You don't need to understand, my precious treasure."

A noise resounded from the distance. Both Jareth and Rebekah turned, unable to identify anything. She tried looking past him, but he shifted his position to block her view. Rebekah lifted up to her tiptoes and, with his head angled just right, saw a golden figure with arms outstretched to her. Unexpectedly, a white light blinded both of them. Jareth grunted in pain as his eyes turned red for a moment. He slowly shook it off as he regained his stance hovering over Rebekah eagerly. "Come with me!" He shouted angrily at her. Rebekah cringed back an inch, unsure of what to do, the light was dimming, _But why?_ "Dearest Rebekah, do not be frightened of me for I hold great power; power to make your dreams reality; power to grant your every desire. Will you not drown in what you have fervently longed for? Will you deny the chance to be with me for all eternity?" Jareth curled his hand into a fist before brandishing it in the air, "How can you sit there and resist my every offer!"

Rebekah winced further away. Something was terribly different about this supernatural being she had frequently fantasized about. "Why are you offering me these things?"

"A good man produces good deeds from the kindness in his heart."

She paused; he took that straight from the Bible. Fortunately for Rebekah, she knew the rest of it, "And an evil man produces evil deeds from his hidden wickedness."

Jareth saw a flicker of comprehension in her eyes. He quickly recollected himself to present a seductively misleading ruse. "My beloved, do not fear me; do not fear my extravagant offers of submission to you. Love me, yearn for me with a passion no other can possess, and I shall be yours! Why do you hesitate?"

"This can't be happening. There has to be something else…" Rebekah tried turning from him, but he reached out like a viper and held her in place.

"Is my very presence not enough to make you believe I am real?" She shook her head feebly, frightened at his sudden determination to convince her. He let go of her shoulders and stared deeply into her confused eyes. "Then touch me my love and see that I am indeed living—burning with an insatiable thirst that can only be quenched by your insurmountable passion!" Jareth extended his hand to Rebekah and waited for her gratifying touch. Rebekah, struggling to keep a clear mind, hesitated while holding her hand over his. Jareth smirked in satisfaction as their hands lingered only inches from each other. "Let me show you what a morning of gold embroidered with a Valentine's evening looks like."

"What are you?" Rebekah demanded.

Jareth stared at her with a cunning grin and responded, "I am a monument to your sins. I offer you more than you could possibly realize."

She felt her hand trembling, yearning to finally touch him and allow him to engulf her in the many promises he presented her; but there was a small light glowing in the back of her mind, settling like a hot coal unwilling to leave her thoughts—unwilling to cease coaxing her to turn away. "Jareth…How can I know that what you speak is truth?"

Jareth's lips twitched into a reassuring smile, "Rebekah, look into my eyes; drown in the images swirling with your unwritten future." Rebekah peered into his mismatched pupils curiously.

She focused on the left eye, and felt her mind slipping into a veil of hazy thoughts and images. Suddenly, Rebekah could gather her senses to see herself in a white room surrounded by machines. A high pitched beep was eerily resounding throughout the room as her body lay sprawled across a bed completely motionless. Several of her fingers twitched as Rebekah began to feel a sort of connection with the vision. Black dots were swirling in corner of her eyes threatening to block out her vision; but, as her mother came rushing to her side, the image faded out.

Jareth kissed her forehead lightly, his eyes blazing with undiluted lust. "My love, do you wish to return to the wretched world you saw before you? Am I not enough? Do you discredit my ability to grant all of your fantasies? Look once again into my eyes and see what you've always longed for." Rebekah, unable to turn from him, drew closer. She could feel the shape of his chest against hers—She could feel his warmth poisoning her blood with intimate dreams of midnight dances and subtle whispers along a crimson rose's thorn. Jareth gently lifted her chin up to meet his eyes that, for some reason, made her want to cry. "Can you not trust me, the love of your life? You see me as disingenuous and misleading, why? Look deep into my eyes and see your destiny."

Again she felt herself being pulled in, but this time the force was much greater. Although the room was pitch black, Rebekah could sense his presence. She felt a warm, gloved hand brush against hers then grasp it, and she heard his voice whisper in her ear, "Amplify the flame in my heart and drown in the sin of your desires." Rebekah gasped beside herself as she felt his hands at her waist, roving over her body with longing. "Do not disregard what you've been waiting for. I am yours. Choose me and be mine for all eternity." His fiery breath brushed against her neck and curled into her ear causing her thoughts to run in pandemonium while she attempted to comb through them; but his touch prevented her from doing anything of the sort. However, she was not the only one falling into this sinful play of passion, her sensuous grace roused his licentious nature, and, before she could protest, her lips were full with seductive persuasion.

Rebekah awoke in his elegant arms to the soft sensation of fingers running through her hair. Jareth pulled her closer so that her entire weight was in his arms. "Have you made your decision?" She said nothing, the silence was caving in on them like water being poured into a glass—his jaw flexed with impatience. "Say something."

"What would you have me say?" Her voice was low.

He tipped his head down, his fiery eyes burning into her mind, and an insidious spark flashed within his intense gaze. "Say that you've decided."

Rebekah, engulfed in his mesmerizing presence, took a slow breath before responding. "I have." Jareth grinned beneath hooded eyes knowing full well that his intricate act had indubitably convinced her. "I have made my decision, Jareth." All of her resolve dripped away, her blatant effrontery had faded; it was just Rebekah and the powerful yen that Jareth had ignited within her core. Everything was finally alright.

"Then wish for it."

Rebekah rested her hands on his chest and whispered, "I wish for you."

Jareth gazed upon her as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Rebekah."

***

Rebekah opened her eyes after what felt like an eternity. Her body felt sore and used, and she could barely hear over the blood pounding in her ears. She sat up gingerly ignoring the strange, blood red floor she was on, but rather focusing on Jareth who was standing before her. He turned and began walking away with disinterest. "Where are you going Jareth?" She croaked through a dry throat.

Jareth stopped and slowly turned to face her. "There is more work to be done."

As he resumed walking away, Rebekah cried out the only question she wanted answered, "Why are you leaving me?"

Jareth chuckled, amused. "My sweet simple-minded girl, did you actually believe in everything I said? You could have chosen life and instead you chose eternal damnation! You have no one but yourself to blame for your sinful desires, and you have all of eternity to dwell in it."

"Jareth—Jareth please don't leave me! I want you more than anything! I chose to be with you, you can't leave me!" She called out in utter confusion.

Jareth looked over his shoulder, revealing the amused smile on his lips clashing with the malice in his eyes. "I must leave you for I have other minds to corrupt and souls to steal." Jareth turned away for the last time, and, as he disappeared into the shadows, a spec of glitter fell from the wind trailing behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written by a friend for a friend, then edited by that friend for the first friend to be finally posted by another friend of the two friends. So, basically: this is my friend's friend's story edited by my friend.

I feel sort of bad because I gave up on it, but oh well.

Enjoy.


End file.
